Winx: A New Beginning
by AshlynneDragneel
Summary: Zaranna grew up on earth, shadowed by her sisters image. Will Zaranna finally be able to outshine Bloom and be the golden girl for once? Mix that with some romance with a guy who's cold to everyone but her, and she could get the life shes always dreamed of.
1. It Feels Like Magic

My sister and I parked our bikes in the park after helping our mom out at her flower shop. I sat down hoping to write a new song.

"Go get an acorn, Kiko, and I'll toss it to you," Bloom said sitting down. The little blue bunny ran off hoping to find an acorn. A minute later he ran back looking scared.

"What? Did you see one of those scary squirrels again," I teased. He just tugged on Blooms pants trying to get her attention.

"All right," she said. "We're coming. Come on Zaranna." I sighed and stood up, following them into the woods. We reached a clearing and found a girl fighting some weird creatures. She had on an orange shorts outfit and what looked like wings.

"Rising Sunburst," she yelled. Her palm glowed and something hit the little creatures. A growl came from the other side of the clearing as a huge thing walked up.

"Wow," Bloom whispered. "We can't both be seeing things can we?" I didn't say anything as the giant creature hit the girl, causing her to fly back.

"News flash," she said. "The power of Solaria is so going to flatten you." A bunch of ghouls jumped on her and grabbed her scepter.

"Hey. Leave her alone." I furrowed my eyebrows and turned to the spot where my sister stood only to find an empty space. I looked around and found her with a stick in her hand. That idiot.

"Did I say that," she asked herself.

"You sure did," the troll said grabbing my sister. "You should mind your own business."

"Let go," my sister yelled as she started to glow. The ghouls started running up to her. I ran up to protect her.

"Get back," I yelled lifting my hand. A barrier appears in front of me, pushing back the ghouls.

"What just happened?" Bloom asked. "How did you do that? How did I do that?" I noticed a ghoul get uncomfortably close to Kiko. I grabbed a stick and tapped it on the shoulder. Swinging the stick like a bat, it hit the tree and disintegrated.

"Wow, you've got major winx girls. Major winx!" the fairy said.

"What? Me? What do you mean?" Bloom asked confused.

"I think she means us," I said. The troll, Knut, started laughing.

"Laugh all you want, fashion fiasco, you're going down!" Stella said preparing an attack. She sent a solar blast, knocking Knut back.

"I suggest you like get out of our realm, now," she said twirling her scepter. The ghouls started closing in on us.

"Watch it," Bloom said pointing behind us. The ghouls leapt at us but the fairy used a major attack to knock them out. I laughed as Kiko imitated her twirling her scepter, using a twig. Out of nowhere a ghoul grabs Bloom's leg.

"Get off!" she yelled trying to kick it off of her. The ghoul ripped off part of Bloom's pants leg and went back to the troll.

"We'll meet again Princess Stella," he said teleporting away.

"Ew, I can't say I'm looking forward to that," Stella said before fainting.

"Oh no! Are you ok? We'd better take her home, she needs major help," Bloom said. Together we lifted her up and carried her home. I couldn't help but think of what happened back there. When I did that barrier thing, it felt amazing. I wonder if it was a one time thing, or if I could do it again. Just thinking about it gives me chills.

"Rise and shine princesses, a beautiful day awaits. You know, that used to be your favorite book, you used to pretend that you were a fairy; you could do it for hours. So who's the girl downstairs who's fast asleep… in the guest room?" Mom asked waking us up from our nap.

"Ah, so it wasn't a dream. And she's still asleep? Good. Uh, she's…Wanda's cousin... and she's visiting from far away. Don't wake her up, OK mom?" Bloom said flustered.

"Come on downstairs for breakfast!" Mom said walking to the kitchen.

"Hey Bloom... today's the day we're gonna clean up the garage," Dad told Bloom.

"C'mon Dad, I have lots of other stuff I have to do, lots of important stuff!" she pleaded with him.

"What sort of stuff are you talking about?" Dad asked.

"Do you remember when we were into Fairies and Witches dad?" I started.

"Of course I do. You two were so cute, always pretending to know magic," he grinned.

"Well, here's the thing.." Bloom said before being interrupted by dad.

"…if you knew magic, you could just wave a wand and the garage would clean itself!" Dad said.

"Well that's kinda… the thing that we wanted to talk to you about. You know our friend, the one that's asleep in the guest room?" I said.

"Oh just give her a break honey," mom interrupted. "They want to spend the day with their friend!"

"OK, you get the groceries and you're free for the rest of the day!" Dad said giving in.

"You guys are the best," I yelled running out the door.

"Thank you," Bloom said following me. Bloom and I grabbed everything we needed from the store and made our way back to the house.

"I haven't felt any powers today. I sure hope they didn't wear off," Bloom said quietly as we walked beside our bikes.

"I don't know," I told her.

"Hey Bloom, Zaranna. Isn't it time to sell that two-wheeled relic to the junk pile?" We turned to find Mitzi sitting on the wall in front of her house.

"There's nothing wrong with these bikes. Our dad bought them for us," Bloom said.

"Oh you poor girls. Of course I don't mean poor as in not rich, even though that is what you are," Mitzi said antagonizing us. Bloom growled under her breath as Kiko gives Mitzi the raspberry.

"Hey fellas, careful with my scooter. Hmph, it's brand new you know," Mitzi yelled at the men, completely ignoring us.

"Well, see you later Mitzi," Bloom said as we got on our bikes. "If I do have powers Kiko, remind me to turn her into a monkey."

We got back to the house to find mom and dad standing in front of Stella.

"So, she's been asleep for 20 hours because she's a fairy? Is that like a goth or something?" Dad asked.

"I'm talking real fairy dad with a scepter, magic powers and fluttering wings. She's amazing," Bloom said trying to explain.

"You must be running a very high fever. I think we should call Dr. Silverman," dad said ignoring us.

"Hey. Good morning," Stella said waking up.

"It's evening hun. Are you all right?" Mom asked from her spot on the arm of the couch.

"Uhhh. Fine now, thanks to these girls right here," Stella said pointing to us.

"Oh, it's nothing," Bloom said trying to be modest.

Stella: "My name's Stella."

"Hey there's Stella, my name's Bloom."

"I'm Zaranna," I said waving slightly.

"Let's call your parents now shall we?" Mom said.

"I'm afraid that's like, so way, easier said than done," Stella said. "I mean, let's face it. They live like six whole realms away, in a kingdom called Solaria. I was on my way to the Alfea school, you know to continue my magic training and -"

"Oh boy, oh boy. I'm contacting Dr. Silverman. Maybe he can explain why the two of you, are seeing things that aren't there," dad said cutting her off. Stella looked angry. I watched as she transformed the phone into a carrot and lettuce. I laughed softly at dad's expression.

"You still think we're out of our gourds?" I laughed.

"Wow that was awesome," Bloom said in awe.

"You're the ones who're majorly awesome, Bloom. When this Ogre attacked me, they gave him an energy blast that kicked his booty into another dimension," Stella praised.

"It's true. But I don't know how I did it," my sister said.

"It's like I told you yesterday Bloom, you're loaded with magic."

"Me?" I rolled my eyes as she stared off into space. Pretty soon she's going to forget that I can do it too and act like she's the only one that matters.

"Hey, I just got a brainstorm. You two should go to Alfea with me. It's like so far and away the best school in a whole eight-realm area," Stella said.

"Hold it! My daughters are not going to another realm," dad said. I rolled my eyes and pulled Stella upstairs to Blooms room.

"Hey cool Room Bloom, wow. You should totally take it to Alfea. A quick packing spell and it'll fit in a handbag," she said looking around. I ignored them and went to my room. I was going whether he liked it or not.

"Stella, I don't think I'm going to Alfea," I heard Bloom say. I smirked as I continued packing.

"Huh?"

"I don't think I have powers anymore. I mean I know I fought that ogre in the park but now-"

"Trust me Bloom, someone with magic like you have doesn't lose their powers. They're just rusty form sitting unused for so long. The same goes for Zaranna." At least someone didn't forget about me.

"Do you think I'm like the girl in that book?"

"Hmmm, let's see... kinda, but this book was written by humans. You're so much more cooler than this, and more fashionable!"

"Wow, I can't believe I really do know magic! And I have, what did you call it, winx?" Yup, I've been forgotten.

"Your magic's always been inside you. It's like my fairy godmother used to say: sometimes you just need an ogre to attack you to find out what you're really made of! Now try this. It's a simple matter merge exercise." I peeked across the hall and watched as Stella merged all the pencils in Bloom's pencil holder into one big pencil.

"Ok, you give it a shot. Put them back how they were." Bloom tried, but failed even after Stella told her to do it again..

"I don't feel anything."

"You just need some practice Bloom. It's actually no biggie. That's why you have to come with me to Alfea." I visualized the big pencil turning back into little pencils.

"Looks like Zaranna hasn't lost her touch," Stella laughed. "Don't worry, before long, you'll be zapping ogre's left and right."

"So where is it," I asked. There was no way Bloom was going to get better than me.

"Well, It's sort of in a parallel dimension. You go to the inner realm of the enchanted ring and then you... Look why don't you come with me and I'll show it too you."

I walked into the other room as Stella pulls out a postcard of Alfea, and casually tosses it on the ground. The postcard then expands in size in front of us.

"This is an express portal. Come on, it's cool." I step up and stand on the portal, sinking down.

"Ahhhhh," I heard Bloom say. It felt really weird but really right.

"Don't worry, almost no one gets lost between dimensions."

"Well there it is, you guys! The famous Alfea castle!" Down the hill there was a building that looked like it was straight out of a fairy tale, only more modern.

"So what exactly goes on here?" Bloom asked. I rolled my eyes at her stupidity but stayed quiet.

"The best and most fabulous come from all over the universe to perfect their powers. Most are princesses like moi, but we also have pixies and Gwyllians, and get this, we're only one enchanted forest away from the Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. It's full of hunks. But we're also just down the lagoon from the creepiest place in the entire realm, the Cloudtower School for Witches," Stella said.

"Wow, this is a really big decision," Bloom said.

"Not really," I shrugged.

"To help you make it, I invited some of the H &amp; B boys over to your house," Stella laughed.

"The hero guys are coming to my house? When?"

"Pretty soon, so let's get going." I followed Bloom and Stella back through the portal.

"Something isn't right," I said. As soon as I finished something started banging around downstairs. I hear my parents scream as I run towards them, ignoring my sister.

"Tell us where the girls are or you're Ghoul food!" Knut said.

"Turn around, sunshine," I said jumping over the railing, kicking him in the face. I landed in a lunge in front of my parents.

"It's them!" he yelled looking between me and the stairs, where Bloom and Stella were.

"I guess someone didn't learn their lesson. Sun Power!" Stella yelled transforming into her Winx. She kicked the troll as she landed next to me.

"Are you just gonna stand there and let her kick your butt?" Knut said pointing to us.

"Me mad," the troll said.

"Then do something about it tall, blue and gruesome," I taunted.

"Bloom, we'll handle the two gross-outs. You take care of the ghouls," Stella said.

"How?"

"Just do something," I yelled at her. Bloom ran past us with the Ghouls chasing her and Kiko.

"Now that her friends gone, she doesn't stand a chance. So get her, and make some fairy dust," Knut said.

"What am I, chopped liver," I scoffed.

"Bring it on. I'm gonna whop you and not even muss my hair," Stella taunted. Behind me, mom and dad climbed out the front window. The troll tried hitting me while Knut went after Stella. I focused on evading the trolls as the fairy blasts Knut out the back door. The troll gets angry and throws her out the window. I laughed slightly and ran up the stairs, the troll right on my tail. I back up into Blooms room trying to figure out what to do.

*3rd person POV*

"What do we do?" Bloom asked Stella as Knut approached. "And where's Zaranna?" All of a sudden a glowing rope is lassoed around his neck.

"Hey Princess Stella, I hope your friend's the pretty one in the blue pants," Brandon said off to the side.

"Yeah, and not this ugly guy on a leash here," Riven said holding the rope.

"Ditto that," Timmy said.

"All right. I suggest a three-pronged rescue op," Brandon suggested.

"Forget that, I got this puppy wrapped up all by myself," Riven boasted.

"Dude, one summer at a swashbuckler camp doesn't mean you get to go solo on a troll," Sky said leaning against his sword. Knut grew angry and threw Riven over him.

"I rest my case," Sky sighed as Riven lands between Bloom and Stella. Suddenly they could hear noises coming from inside the house. Everyone paused what they were doing and looked at the second level window. Zaranna let out a scream as she was tossed through the window, rolling to a stop in front of Riven.

"Zaranna," Bloom yelled concerned for her sister. The other Specialists start fighting the troll that made its way out of the house. Riven got to his knees and lifted the girl up, assessing her. To his eyes, she was beautiful. She had long, wavy, black hair that reached the middle of her back. She wore a long sleeve shirt, showing her toned stomach, and shorts, showing off her long legs. She groaned and opened her eyes, revealing her bright, sea green eyes. She looked the complete opposite of her sister.

*Zaranna POV*

"You okay," some guy asked me. He must be one of those Red Fountain boys Stella was telling her about. He's pretty hot. I blinked a couple times before trying to sit up. I went to move my legs and hissed in pain.

"What," he asked, eyes widening in concern.

"I twisted my ankle on the way over," I tried joking. He laughed slightly and picked me up. He carried me out of the way.

"The names Riven," he said slowly setting me down.

"Mine's Zaranna," I said looking into his eyes. My eyes widened as Ghouls came up behind Riven. I lifted my arm, palm facing them, and felt my magic surge sending an energy blast. I hit most of them but not all.

"Nice one," he said turning around. "Stay here. This won't take long."

The rest of the Ghouls attack Riven. I watch closely as he fights them off. Knut takes the opportunity and knocks him out. I crawled over to him and lifted his head onto my lap.

"Leave him alone!" Bloom said firing a blast at him, with Stella. I don't know why, but her defending Riven made me angry.

"Awesome shot there Bloom," Stella said.

"It just happened."

"Like I said, you got Winx." Please. Riven opened his eyes and smirked at me.

"You okay," I smirked down at him wiping some of the blood off of his face. I was vaguely aware of the other guys giving us weird looks. Riven smiled softly before standing protectively in front of me.

"Back off Shorty," Knut said.

"You're the one who's gonna back off ogre, or I'm gonna put my Stinkus-Removus spell on you and you're gonna end up smelling like you just took a bath," Stella threatened.

Knut looked around before clapping his hands and disappearing.

"I knew that would scare him," Stella said. "Bloom, Zaranna, these are the Red Fountain guys I was telling you about."

"Meet Riven..." Riven just glares at her before helping me up. I gingerly hop on one foot before leaning on him.

"...Prince Sky..."

"Hey."

"...Timmy..."

Timmy gives a friendly hello.

"...And Brandon."

"How ya doin'?"

The troll emerges from hole that somehow formed in our backyard. One of the specialists puts a collar around its neck.

"Not so fast tough guy, you're coming with us," Brandon said.

"You've done enough damage for one day pal," Sky added.

"Where are you guys taking him?" Bloom asked.

"We'll bring him back to Red Fountain. They'll probably send him to a creature preserve," Riven said before handing my off to Stella.

"I sure hope you're going to Alfea," he whispered before walking over to the others. He smirked at my shocked expression.

"So long," Sky said before going through the portal that just opened.

"Bye," Timmy waved.

"Bloom, I sure hope I see you at Alfea," Brandon said.

*Riven POV*

"Dude, what happened back there," Brandon said bringing my out go my thoughts.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I did though. My thoughts were clouded. Right now, Zaranna was all I could think about.

"Dude," Sky said waving a hand in front of my face. I waved him off, growling.

"You like that girl, don't you," Brandon guessed.

"Her name's Zaranna," I defended. I walked out of the room, ignoring their laughing. They're right though. I do like her. Who wouldn't? I mean, she's beautiful. Especially her bright green eyes. I thought about her angry expression when that Bloom girl defended me. She looked hot when she's angry. I leaned against the window as I continued thinking about the green eyed beauty.

*Zaranna POV*

"I'm glad that's over," dad said cleaning up the mess from last night. I ignored them downstairs as I laid on my bed.

"Thoughts about Riven," Stella asked. She walked into my room wearing more casual clothes.

"I can't help it," I groaned throwing an arm over my eyes. There was something about that boy that drove me crazy.

"Come on," Stella said pulling me up. Laughing I let her drag me up. Together we did a few spells that packed all my clothes and miniaturize the luggage.

"You're way good with magic," Stella said. I didn't say anything as we walked down the stairs. "Hey Bloom's dad, why don't you let me whip this place into shape with a little magic?"

"I've had enough magic-" dad started.

"I'm ready dad," Bloom said holding her suitcase in front of her.

"Why do you have a suitcase?" Dad asked.

"You know, just in case you guys say I can stay, then I'll be packed."

"I know that you're way more grown up that we thought you were and that you have a special gift and all but we still have to check the school out. We have to get more information about Alfea."

"But if it's anything like Stella says it is, you'll be in for a wonderful adventure. It's so exciting," mom said butting in.

"I know mom, it really is." Again, everything is all about her.

"Hey Stella, how do we get there? Car? Plane? Broomstick? Do they make a broomstick for four?" dad asked getting excited.

"Um, duh dad. Broomsticks are for witches," I said.

"Oh yeah, that's right. So, what do you use Stella? Wait, don't tell me. Is it fairy dust? Ooo."

"Are we gonna use the portal?" Bloom asked.

"Regular humans can't go in it, but you know what? My scepter can handle a little trans-dimensional puddle jump like this. Sun Power!" Stella told us. The ground beneath us disappeared as we floated through dimensions. Bloom, Stella, and I landed on our feet.

"Wow. Would you look at this place," dad said.

"Pretty cool right?" Bloom laughed.

"With a capital C," Stella said.

Without another word we headed off to get a closer look at the campus. I couldn't wait to see Riven again.


	2. More Than High School

"There it is! The realm-renowned Alfea school!" Stella said.

"It sure is pretty amazing!" Mom said in awe.

"Whaaaa!" Dad gaped. I laughed at his expression before walking forward.

"It makes public school look totally lame-o," Bloom cheered.

"Well, before we decide, why don't we go see what it's like," Mom suggested.

"I'm so excited!" I rolled my eyes as my sister's cheerfulness. It sure does rub off on people.

"I wonder what their record is for college admissions?" Dad mused before running into something. "Oof! It's as if there's an invisible wall! I can't get through it!"

"No? Where is it? I can't feel anything. Whatever it was, it's gone now," Bloom said walking in front of him.

"It probably is an invisible wall," I said walking up. "Possibly designed to keep any non- magical beings out of the area."

"That's exactly right," Stella complimented. "How'd you know?"

"It's kind of obvious," I shrugged. "Mom and Dad ran into it yet Bloom and I don't feel a thing."

"It's exactly as Zarinna said," Stella said as she revealed the barrier. "This barrier keeps non-magical beings out of Magix. Sorry, while I can't take you any further, I CAN show you the official Alfea slide globe! It comes complete with the school song!"

"So? What do you think?" she asked after the holovideo.

"I think Bloom and Zarinna are going to have a great year," Mom said sadly. Bloom and I dropped our bags to hug our parents. "You'll have a wonderful time."

"They sure will! I'll see to that!" Stella cheered.

"Kiko, Claire, you keep an eye on them, okay," Dad said looking down at the two animals.

"Bloom, Zare, we should get going, you know, while the getting's good," Stella hinted.

"I'll be fine, guys. Don't worry about me," Bloom said turning to our parents. I nodded in agreement and grabbed the bags.

"Don't worry about us Daddy," I said. "We'll be fine."

"I'll send you back first class! Now just stand still… okay! Sun Power!" Stella called transforming her ring into her sceptor. "Transportus Back Home-us!"

"Bye, guys! See ya!"

"It's time to make an entrance! A fabulous entrance is essential, 'dahling'"

"I'm not sure what you mean, 'dahling', but I'll try!" Bloom said trying to imitate Stella.

"Okay, follow me! Just smile, slither, and swivel!" I laughed as we followed the blonde fairy through the barrier

"I'm nervous…"

"Relax, you're with me! Fairy school is like normal school, but we all have magic powers and better outfits!"

"I'm loving it already," I said looking around the campus.

"Ick. You're definitely not gonna love her," Stella said gesturing to one of the staff. Looking over I found the woman she was talking about. The scary looking woman had a clipboard in her hands checking things off.

"Who's that? She looks scary," Bloom said echoing my thoughts.

"Griselda, head of discipline. She is scary, and in bad need of a makeover," Stella informed us. We moved up in line, close enough so we could hear what she was saying.

"First name and place of origin," she asked one of the girls.

"Uh, Elanor of Delona. I signed up online, I should be on the list."

Griselda looked down at the list flipping through the papers. "Hmmm, I don't see it. I don't see your name and you know what happens if you're not on the list, we turn you into-"

"Into guano."

"There you are: Elanor of Delona, you may come in," Griselda said checking Elanor off.

"Thank you."

"NEXT!"

"Oh no, We're not gonna be on the list," Bloom whispered. We exchanged a worried look then turned to Stella.

"Fret not girlfriends, I got it all figured out. The princesses of Vallisto were supposed to come here this year, but they're doing homeschooling instead," Stella said conjuring up an envelope with a letter inside.

"So we're stealing other people's identities to attend this school," I said.

"They gave me a letter to give to the headmistress. I just won't give it to her and we'll be all set," she said tearing up the letter and throwing the pieces in the air. "Besides, no one here knows what they look like so it's perfect."

"So you want me to pretend to be this princess? I don't know, I hate lying."

"It's true," I nodded. "She's a horrible lier."

"Hey, we're not lying. We're just not telling all we know," Stella whispered pushing the two of us up to Griselda. "Long time no see, Ms. G!"

"Not long enough, Princess Stella! Not after the little incident last year! I don't know how your parents convinced the school board to take you back! It's beyond me," Griselda said looking sternly at Stella.

"They did donate that new computer lab," Stella said as if it was obvious.

"Who are your friends?" the woman asked looking down at us

"Princesses Veranda and Helena of Vallisto."

"Let's see, I'll check the list," Griselda said flipping papers. "Yes, Veranda and Helena of Vallisto."

"Yeah, that's us," Bloom said shakily. I nudged Bloom's side making her look at me. I rolled my eyes playfully at my sister before turning my attention back to Griselda.

"You may come in," the woman said gesturing us inside.

"Hey..." Stella started.

"NEXT!"

"Welcome to Alfea." We followed all the other girls to a courtyard where Ms. Griselda started speaking.

"First things first, our code of behavior: the first rule is, you must follow all rules in the code of behavior! If you break the rules once, you will be turned into a frog. If you break the rules twice, your magic privileges will be suspended. And if you break the rules three times, you will be expelled, isn't that right, Princess Stella? Last year, she destroyed the potions laboratory with an unauthorized magic spell, which brings me to the second rule: no unsupervised magic at any time! A-hem!"

"You really did that?" Bloom whispered.

"I was trying to create a new shade of pink," the blonde defended.

"I wish I could have seen that," I giggled.

"We believe discipline's the only way to prepare you for the world out there, which brings me to the third rule: stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower no matter what! We don't have a punishment for that, since nothing we could do would be as terrible as what THEY will do to you if they catch you there!" From there we were led into the main building where Headmistress Faragonda was waiting for us.

"Welcome all. I'm Miss Faragonda, your headmistress. I'm an Alfea alumna and a former fairy-godmother. This year we have quite a wonderful class. Some of you will fight evil, others will grant wishes and many are princesses that will take over your realms. Each of you is unique, you all have different sources of power, and diverse origins, but our mission is the same..."

"To help each of you be the very best you can be," Stella mimicked. "She really loves saying that."

"Naturally we expect you to do your best at all times."

"Now ladies, it's time to check in to your dormatories and meet your roommates," Griselda called.

"Remember, everyone! Let's make this a great year! Oh! And of course use every opportunity to connect to your Winx!" With that we were off, roaming the school.

"It sounds like they prepare you for all kinds of stuff! You know what you're gonna be?" Bloom asked Stella.

"Duh! I'm gonna, like, rule the Kingdom of Solaria!"

"What did she mean 'connect to your Winx'?" I asked.

"Winx is essentially three things. First, it's your source of power, as in your strength and energy. And second, it 's what guides you. Thirdly, it's like your magical identity," Stella told us.

"I think I got it," my sister said unsure of herself.

"I know I got it," I laughed. Bloom stuck her tongue out at me but laughed anyway.

"You either got it or you don't, and you DO!" Stella said leading us to a particular part of the school. "Our roommates. I hope they're more stylish than the ones I got last year. Of course I won't be bunking with any of them as I have a single. And it looks like you do too, Zare."

Stella opened the door and Bloom looked in to check it out. "This room is sweet. Come on, let's see what mine is like."

Shaking my head I did a quick look of who all we had. Flora was with Bloom, Stella had her own room, and Tecna and Musa shared a room. I opened the door to my room as Bloom enters hers. I set my bag down on my bed and went to make sure my sister didn't choke up.

"Anyway, I'm Bloom," she said introducing herself.

"Bloom," Stella whispered from beside me.

"Oh! uh, What I meant was Bloom is a name I like a lot but that's not my name. Actually uh my real name is uh," Bloom stuttered moving back to look at the name on the door. "Veranda of uh, Valisto. Yup, that's me."

"Valisto: Fourth world of Magic Realms upper ring. Renowned for it's rich, artistic tradition. It's features are very popular with tourists." Poking my head out I noticed a new girl.

"Right, that's where I'm from," my sister said lamely.

"Cool, my name is Tecna."

"Hey Tecna, I'm Stella. Nice to meet'cha," Stella said popping up from beside me.

"You are quite infamous," Tecna said pointing to the blonde. Flora came out of her room to join us.

"That's the word on the street. Yo, if you plan to blow up more stuff, let us know ahead so we can bounce," Musa said. Everyone in the room, but Stella, laughs.

"It was in the name of fashion, I don't regret it," Stella defended.

"I'm curious. Were you actually able to create this new shade of pink?" Tecna asked.

"No, but when I do it's gonna be the official color of Solaria." I swear her mood just did a complete 180. Suddenly there were a whole bunch of noises from Flora and Bloom's room. Peeking in i saw Kiko being held up by a plant, Claire nearby.

"Bad plant! Put him down right now!" Flora chastised it. The plant let Kiko drop into Bloom's hands.

"It's ok. It's not the plants fault," she said picking up a vine with teeth marks on it.

"I'm betting that Kiko tried to eat it. He likes his veggies," I said picking Claire up in my arms.

"You hungry little bunny?" Flora asked picking up a bowl. Planting some seeds, she poured a potion making them grow faster. Setting the bowl back down she motioned for the little troublemaker. "Here, they're organic."

"Speaking of food, I'm famished," Stella said.

"Yeah, me too," Flora said walking back to the rest of us.

"I have a brilliant idea. What do you say we get outta here and go downtown for a pizza?" our resident blonde suggested.

"Great idea. Downtown Magix is so much fun," Flora said.

"What is it like?" Bloom asked. I admit I was curious as well. This whole magic this was still new to me.

"It's fresh," Musa said as if that covered everything.

"You've never been?" Flora asked pointing to the two of us.

"No, but, if we could grab a slice, I am so there," I laughed. The girls all laughed as we went to catch a bus to Magix.

"So Veranda, Helena, you've never left your kingdom before?" Flora asked.

"No, never."

"Then prepare to be blown away." On the way we chatted aimlessly about what we were all interested in. Stella was into fashion, giving us tips on everything. Flora was into plants, given her name. Tecna's favorite thing was technology. That girl could solve an algoritham in seconds whereas it would take me a whole year. Musa and I had one thing in common. Music. By the time we got to Downtown Magix, we had gone through everybody.

"What do ya say? Can I open my eyes now?" Tecna had made Bloom close her eyes as we got off the bus.

"Yeah, go ahead, take a look," she giggled.

"Hmm," Bloom hummed in dissapointment.

"What do ya think?" Musa asked.

"To be honest with you, I'm kinda disappointed. This is it? Capital of the realm of Magix, most enchanted city in the universe?" my sister said.

"Well, what did ya expect?"

"I don't know. Dragons, unicorns, rainbows, giants, flying brooms." I shook my head at my sister. Sometimes she could be so naive. The other girls just sighed.

"But that's all fairy tale stuff. This is the real world. What's cool is that everyone here knows magic and unlike us, they get to use it for anything they want," Stella said. Bloom backed away from a vehicle that almost runs her over. I watched as the driver used magic to widen the space between to vehicles to make his own parking spot.

"That was cool," I said.

"Yup, and so way better than valet."

"Time for pizza," Flora said pointing to a pizza shop.

"Yeah, chow time. My stomach's growling," Musa agreed.

"Mine too," Stella chimed.

"To the pizza," I cheered marching in the direction Flora was pointing to. The girls just laughed and followed me. Musa linked arms with me and we started skipping down the sidewalk. As we were eating pizza I saw that Bloom was trying to use her phone.

"What's wrong?" Flora asked.

"My cell phone isn't working for some reason. I mean, it's not even getting a signal or anything."

"Let me see it.I love taking these things apart." Tecna looks at my sisters phone and starts laughing.

"What's so funny Tecna?" Musa and I say at the same time.

"This "Cell Phone" is ancient technology. It belongs in a museum," Tecna said.

"But, it's the newest phone," Bloom said confused.

"Uh, yeah, on Earth," I whispered in my sister's ear.

"You need an inter-realm phone to call Valisto," Musa said.

"Right. There's one two blocks away. Use my card," Tecna instructed handing Bloom a card. A while later we were all sitting at a fountain waiting for Bloom.

"Where is Veranda? She should be back by now," Tecna asked. I looked around watching for any sign of my sister. I am so dead if Dad finds out.

"I don't know. Let's go look for her," Flora suggested. We started walking in a random direction hoping to find her. It wasn't long until we heard noises coming from an alley.

"Tell us where Stella is."

"I'm right here!" Stella called as we came in view.

"Let her go now!" I yelled.

"Hmph, Yeah right. Knut! Time for you to step up, and crush those losers," the blue witch said. Knut obeys and roars.

"Now girls!" Stella called. First Tecna transformed, then Musa, then Flora and finally Stella.

"Digital Web!" Tecna said surrounding Knut in a grided forcefield.

"Sub-Woofer Blast!" Musa yelled bombarding the ogre with soundwaves coming from two conjured sub-woofers.

"Ivy Rope," Flora said blowing pollen. A vine grew from the ground, grabbing Knut, wrapping him and throwing him.

"What a useless ogre," one of the witches said glaring at us. She conjured ice shards in her hands and attacked us. "That's it. All right little firsties, you are history! Now it's going to get Piercing Cold!"

"Everybody, get behind me. Firewall!" Tecna called. We all jump behind Tecna as she creates a shield protecting us from the ice shard barrage.

"I got a flash for you fairies. A Lightning Flash!" one of the other witches growled. The attack broke through Tecna's shield sending us scattered.

"Time to conjure the Ice Coffin," the first witch said. "From the depths of primordial space, I summon a box with a frigid embrace. Bring me the power to the palm of my hand and unleash it at my command!"

Stella turned her ring into her scepter and grabbed onto it as we were blasted by another ice attack.

"Get-us Outta here-us!" Stella said transporting us to a different location.

"It's okay!" Stella said thawing Bloom. "You could've survived at least another fifteen minutes in that ice. You know, considering you're form Earth and all, you did outstandingly splendidly, Bloom! You were so brave!"

"Stella…" the other girls said. I glared at Stella as she just realized she leaked too much information.

"Why did you just call her Bloom and say that she's from Planet Earth?" Flora asked.

"Oh! Uh… right… there might be some tiny minor details we need to fill you in on… look, I'll give you the whole scoop on our way to Alfea!" Bloom and I laugh nervously as we're faced by our friends. On the way back we told the girls our story. From the time we found Stella to now.

"I think I wanna tell Miss Faragonda the truth," Bloom said as we got off the bus.

"We'll talk about it later, for now just follow me," Stella said. The six of us made our way to the building when the tracking lights turned on.

"FREEZE!" Ms. Griselda yelled. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"We were worried about you girls," Miss Faragonda said. "Go to bed right away, and we'll have a talk about this tomorrow."

"Hold it right there, right now you two," Griselda said stopping Bloom and I. "What did you want to tell Miss. Faragonda?"

"R-right. W-well, I'm not Veranda and I'm not from Valisto," Bloom stuttered.

"And I'm not Helena," I fessed.

"What?! You're not? You were lying to us?!" Ms. Griselda yelled at us.

"I'm sorry."

"You have broken two rules in one day!"

"They did, but they must be magical creatures or the barrier would have kept them out of Magix. So tell me, who are you and why did you lie to us?"

"Well, we uh-" I started unsure of what to say.

"Don't blame her, it was all my idea," Stella said jumping in.

"It's ok Stella," I said placing my hand on her shoulder. "My name's Zarinna and this is my sister ,Bloom, and we come from Earth."

"From Earth as in Planet Earth? How could that be possible?" Griselda asked.

"But please, don't send back home. I know I belong here, this is the most amazing place with the most awesome people ever," Bloom said.

"Well you must be punished, turned into something slimy," Griselda said pointing to us.

"Hold on," Headmistress Faragonda interrupted. "It took a lot of courage for her to speak up as she did. I think we should give her a chance. We could let her stay and take the Princesses spots."

"We could," Griselda agreed.

"Now go to bed, and please try to be good."

"Yes Ma'am! Wahoo!" the six of us cheered. We all walked back into our rooms for the night.

"I thought we were going to get sent home for good," I said.

"Well we're glad you got to stay," Musa said. The others agreed and enveloped us in a group hug.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to bed," Stella yawned. I laughed and bid the others goodnight.


End file.
